


Understanding Ain't Always Easy

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e05 Shut Up Dr Phil, Established Relationship, M/M, Marital Arguments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation the Winchesters had with the Starks with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Ain't Always Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 5 Shut Up, Dr. Phil

 

Sam watched as Dean was slammed into the wall by Don. He winced on Dean's behalf as his brother grunted in pain.

 

"Wait, wait wait! Just hear me out, just for a minute, please!"

 

Don and Maggie's eyes snapped towards Sam and Maggie lifted a hand, ready to throw Sam threw god knows what.

 

"I understand!"

 

Maggie scoffed and put her free hand on her hip. "You know what it's like to be betrayed like I have?" Maggie shot Don an icy glare as she said the words, her hand hesitating on sending Sam through a window. Sam held his hands up in surrender, and Dean stared at him like he was insane.

 

"No-"

 

"Well then you have nothing to say."

 

Sam groaned as Maggie threw him into a table. He pushed down his tears of pain and continued.

 

"I haven't been cheated on, and I've never cheated on anyone myself, but I know what it's like to fight with someone you love."

 

The couple watched as Sam struggled to stand, looking surprised that Sam had the courage to try to speak to them.

 

Maggie huffed. "Everyone knows what that's like. You're starting to annoy me with your babbling, hunter."

 

Sam swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm talking about bad fighting. Fighting that tears you apart and makes you just want to die."

 

Sam could felt like he could see the tension get thinner and curiosity take over the witches. Sam braved on.

 

"I fight with my spouse a lot. When we fight, we fight for days. We don't talk about it. We pretend the fight didn't happen until we get so angry we almost kill each other."

 

Don raised an eyebrow. "You're hunters. Hunters don't have lovers."

 

Sam turned his head and looked at Dean, whose eyes looked bigger than the moon itself. He could practically hear the realization settling on the Starks.

Don looked like he was going to make a nasty remark when Maggie turned to him and crossed her arms.

 

"If people like those two can fight and make up... maybe we can make up too. Maybe we can get past this."

 

Their voices became white noise as Sam stared at Dean. Dean glanced at the Starks and made a disgusted face. Sam looked in their direction and made his own sick face. Dean held out a hand to him.

 

"Let's get out of here before they start to have sex."


End file.
